Tomb of Mirrors
First,hit the mirror and the turret will fire it's lazers to destroy the Unbreakable Glass blocking the way at the entrance,then hit the mirror again so that you can go forth further into the tomb. Go to the top right and break the Unbreakable Glass by solving the puzzle there by hitting the mirrors into this formation. Of course,please ensure you can go forward by hitting/moving a mirror so that the lazer isn't in your path,you need to do this often in this tomb. Next, arrange the following puzzle like this. Then go back and left from the entrance and hit the switch (where Bouapha is standing) to let the lazer smash one of the Unbreakable Glass.We have to break through all of those to be able to get the Lightreaver Next, go and solve the Black Box puzzle to this and it will unlock the adjacent room where all the Glass Jaws are waiting for you,mash them and hit the mirror accessible in that room to allow the lazer to destroy another Unbreakable Glass once you step on that switch outside again. Next is one of the most possibly frustrating puzzles designed in Dr L history,the Reflecting Pool,where you have to try to get Bouapha with 2 copies of him that can't sink as well, or he loses as well. Follow the images below as to how i solved it. You need to get those copies in those positions "slots" for Bouapha to have "free movement" to finish the maze.But before you do, may as well get the 2 Candles in here at the same time, since this maze does not go away when solved unlike the Tomb of Flames word maze. Note that the passage locks behind you once you are done with the maze, so dont mess up this next step unless you want to painfully go through that pool again.Push the tiles to this so that you can go over to the other side to step on a switch to unlock the shortcut from the entrance. Now that the shortcut is unlocked, before you start solving this next puzzle, grab the Brain here first and hit that mirror to realign to reflect the lazer top left. Then push the blocks like this. Then fight off the Evil Clones/Your Bad Sides in the Hall of Mirrors and step on this switch & once again, the switch outside to destroy the last Unbreakable Glass. Behold the Lightreaver and Journal Entry 9. Mutant Zombie Trap (2 Candles) Step on this tile to disable the trap and get the Candles Pants & Brain behind Lazer (Brain,Pants) You need the Lightreaver to get this Pants & Brain here. Dark Water Maze (Hammer,Candle) For the Record, here's where the Hammer is in the Dark Water Maze. To unlock the lights on the other side of the dark room filled with water, the Sparkthrower and fire it to hit the lamps out of reach.Once the lamps at the end are lit, a Your Bad Side will spawn.Mash him for a Candle. ACME PUMPKIN Lock (Yellow Key)(2 Candles) : You could try using the Planetsmasher to attract the pumpkins onto their respective switch positions, then go into the room,grab the Yellow Key,which would unlock the room and turn them into Boomkins. : That is how i beat the ACME Pumpkin Lock. :* Please beware hitting the Boomkins with the Earsplitter will cause them to explode,with their blast radius likely able to hit you. :* Also, there will be 3 Your Bad Sides waiting to pounce on you once you enter the room for the candle Turn Up the Heat! Edit Edit Edit Edit It's a rather huge level,but doable. At the beginning, make one round past the Snowball chasm until Bouapha says his house is sunk in snow, then run back to the other side where the snow wall has melted. Then go around the level mashing badguys,grabbing Brains & Candles and tapping colored castle walls to melt the snow around until you finish the level.Category:Sleepless Hollow Category:Sleepless Hollow Locations